Fireworks Tűzijáték
by Tanthalassa Kanan
Summary: Ten years after the two wars the pilots gather again for a celebration on the tenth aniversary of the end of the first war. A short one-shot written for the Hungarian Animecon in the Summer of 2009. HUNGARIAN VERSION ONLY! ENGLIS VERSION IS COMING


Author's Notes: This was written for the Hungarian animecon in the summer of 2009. No English version yet, maybe later. This is Hungarian and Slash.

I do not own any of the pilots or Gundam Wing, I'm just playing with them :D

And now, on with the story :D

Ezt a ficet a Nyári Animecon-ra írtam, 2009-ben. Majd lesz belőle még angol verzió is.

És akkor a történet!!!!

Egy húszas évei felénél járó, feketébe öltözött, combközépig érő haját fonatban hordó fiú állt a domb tetején. Farmert, bakancsot és bőrdzsekit viselt. A hideg, decemberi szél belekapott barna hajába, és a fonat úgy csapkodott mögötte, mint valami hatalmas ostor. Karba tett kézzel tekintett le a völgyben elterülő, hófödte kisvárosra, mely már hosszú évek óta az otthona volt. A lemenő nap fényében megvillantak ametiszt szín szemei, tekintetét azonban elhomályosították az elmúlt tíz év emlékei.

Tíz év telt el a Nagy Háború, és kilenc a Mariemaia féle lázadás óta. Tíz hosszú és fárasztó év, mióta a Gundam Pilóták legyőzték az OZt és a White Fanget, és kilenc, mióta egy félrevezetett és manipulált gyermek megpróbálta az uralma alá hajtani a Földet és a kolóniákat. Tíz év a Meteor Hadművelet vége óta.

Ez az évtized mindenki számára nehéz volt, teli zavargásokkal, kisebb-nagyobb felkelésekkel, vitákkal, ám ugyanúgy volt boldogság, vidámság, megnyugvás is mindenki lelkében.

A Gundam Pilóták, a Mariemaia féle lázadás után megpróbáltak új életet kezdeni, elfeledni a sok borzalmat, melyre a háború kényszeríttette őket. Öt gyermek az öt kolónia képviseletében. Gyermek-katonák a háború viszontagságai között. Gyilkoltak és robbantottak. Családok vesztették el fiaikat és lányaikat őmiattuk. A sok megölt ember szelleme még ma is kísértette mindannyiukat. Azért is nem tudtak beilleszkedni a társadalomba. Egy katona nem tudja egyik pillanatról a másikra levetkőzni a kiképzését, mindig is ki fog lógni az átlagemberek sorából. Épp ezért, egyik a másik után, az öt egykori pilóta belépett a Preventorokhoz, a háború után létrejött katonai szervezethez, mely a béke fenntartását tűzte ki céljául. Először Wufei, rögtön a Mariemaia féle lázadás után, majd utána Heero, miután nem találta helyét a világban. Duo még egy pár hónapig próbált az L2-es kolóniakörzetben üzemeltetni egy roncstelepet, de hamar rájött, hogy bár ez volt régi álma, a béke nem neki való. Végül ő is a Preventoroknál kötött ki. Utána jött Trowa, bár a cirkusz visszahívta, a vándorélet és a folytonos reflektorfény nem vonzotta túlzottan. Quatre volt az utolsó, aki bár csak félig, de szintén csatlakozott. Neki ott van a családi cége, mely az egész körzetben a leghatalmasabb, legbefolyásosabb.

A derekát átölelő két kar térítette magához az egykori Deathscythe pilótáját, majd a karok gyengéden egy meleg testhez húzták. Duo egy percre megdermedt, majd mikor rájött, hogy kihez is tartoznak a karok és a háta mögötti test, megnyugodott, és hátradőlt.

– Koi – szólalt meg mögötte egy csendes, mély hang -, mit keresel idekint, amikor mindenki odabent ünnepel.

Duo megfordult az ölelésben, és saját karjait az immár vele szemben álló férfi nyaka köré fonta, s szembe nézett kedvesével.

– Csak gondolkodok, Hee-chan – suttogta Duo, majd lábujjhegyre állt, és szájon csókolta a magasabb férfit. – Az elmúlt tíz év jár a fejemben, hogy meddig is jutottunk azóta, hogy először a Földre jöttünk.

Mélyet sóhajtott, arcát kedvese mellkasába temette. Csak álltak ott, a domb tetején, két fekete folt a tél fehérségében.

– Duo, gyere. Ideje visszamenni. A többiek már biztos kíváncsiak, hogy hova tűntünk – suttogta Heero, miközben igyekezett Duót a dombtetőn álló kisebb villa irányába terelni.

– Nem maradhatnánk idekint? – nézett ártatlanul Duo, ametiszt szeme huncutul csillogott.

– Nem – vágta rá Heero villámgyorsan. – Gyerünk be, mielőtt a) megfázol, vagy b) Quatre kijön értünk Relenával a sarkában.

Duo lemondóan sóhajtott, majd követte kedvesét a házba, ahol az ünnepi vacsorát és összejövetelt tartották. Odabent meleg volt, és zsúfoltság. A sok vendég, köztük régi barátok és egy csomó magas rangú politikus, mind a büféasztalok körül ácsorgott vagy beszélgetett.

Duo és Heero csatlakoztak régi társaikhoz, akik a tömegtől távol, a terasz ajtaja előtt álldogáltak, és néztek ki az éjszakába, halkan beszélgetve egymással.

– Hé, srácok! – köszöntötte őket Duo.

– Duo, hol az ördögben voltál? – kérdezte az alacsony, szőke pilóta, Quatre Winner.

– Odakint – jött a felelet, majd a fonott hajú fiatal férfi egyszer csak eltűnt, csakhogy egy pár perc múlva egy nagy tányér süteménnyel meg más édességgel jöjjön vissza.

– Maxwell, ugye ezt nem akarod mind megenni? – kérdezte a kínai férfi, Wufei Chang.

– Dehogyisnem, ha már ingyen van – vigyorogta Duo, mire a többiek csak a fejüket csóválták. Heero már nyúlt volna, hogy figyelmeztetően meghúzza kedvese fonatát, amikor a teremben néma csend lett, és az est házigazdája, a Föld egykori királynője, Relena Darlain Peacecraft szólalt meg.

– Kedves barátaim, kollégáim, hölgyeim és uraim – kezdte a fehérbe öltözött, szőke hajú és kékszemű nő. – Az idei év egy korszak lezárását jelenti. Tíz éve van béke a Föld és a Kolóniák között. Tíz kemény, és hosszú év mindnyájunknak, akik a békéért, és annak megtartásáért küzdöttünk. A mai este az emlékezésé, az új kezdeteké, és a reményé. A nehezén már túl vagyunk, de a béke nem olyan, ami magától fennmarad. Mindannyiunknak tennie kell érte valamit. Amit a Gundam Pilóták tettek tíz éve, az csak a kezdet volt, nekünk kell befejezni – Relena egy pezsgőspoharat emelt a magasba, a többi ember, a pilótákat is beleértve, ugyancsak felemelte a poharát. – Igyunk a múltra és a jövőre.

– A múltra és a jövőre!!– visszhangozta a teremben lévő összes ember egyszerre, majd mindenki megitta az italát.

– Most pedig, kérek mindenkit, hogy kövessen – tette le a poharát Relena, és megindult a teraszajtó felé. Ahogy odaért, intett a fiúknak, hogy csatlakozzanak hozzá, majd kinyitotta az ajtót, és a hatalmas teraszra lépett, az öt egykori pilóta mellé állt a korláthoz. Heero Duót ölelte át, Trowa pedig egyik karjával Quatre-t, a másikkal pedig Wufeit.

Ahogy az óra éjfélt ütött, a villában leoltották az összes fényt, a pirotechnikusok pedig fellőtték az első petárdát.

Hatalmas, színes szikrák töltötték meg az éjszakai eget, ragyogtak, mint a csillagok, csakhogy egy pár másodperc múlván eltűnjenek az éjszaka sötétjében. Újabb és újabb rakéták követték egymást, más-más színekbe öltöztetve a decemberi eget. Zöld, arany, vörös, kék, fehér, narancssárga; egy festő palettájának majd minden színe követte egymást, hatalmas puffanásokkal és durranásokkal kísérve. A vendégsereg elámulva nézte, ahogy a színes formák, bolygók, gömbök, apró hullócsillagok, visító fénykígyók, hatalmas csillagszórók fénykörükbe vonták az éjszakát.

Duo és Heero egymást átölelve figyelte az égi előadást, a két veterán egymás karjaiban köszöntötte a béke ünnepét. Bár a háború borzalmakkal teli emlékei még ma is feltépett sebekként éltek a lelkükben, egymásban megtalálták azt a biztos pontot, mely elválasztotta a múltat a jelentől és a jövőtől. Ahogy az utolsó szikra is kihunyt, szorosan egymáshoz simultak, és a jövőt egy mély, szenvedélyes csókkal köszöntötték. A tűzijáték, a színek pompája, szívükben él tovább, akárcsak a remény.


End file.
